<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're the Coffee that I Need in the Morning by Omnifiasco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988751">You're the Coffee that I Need in the Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnifiasco/pseuds/Omnifiasco'>Omnifiasco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With Love, From Different Worlds: A Series of Percabeth AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Annabeth is a queen bee, F/M, Friends With Benefits, One Night Stands, Percabeth AU, Percabeth One Night Stand AU, Percy Jackson-Centric, Percy is oblivious, The Au no one asked for actually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnifiasco/pseuds/Omnifiasco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Friends With Benefits AU]</p><p> <br/>Annabeth had rejected everyone who tried to ask her out, so why was Percy so different? Why couldn't she take her eyes off him? </p><p>Or<br/> <br/>(Percy is a dork, Annabeth is frustrated, and somehow they managed to work it out together).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With Love, From Different Worlds: A Series of Percabeth AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're the Coffee that I Need in the Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please be good to me. Heads up, this AU is made in one sitting, so it's unedited. But I do try my best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy didn't know exactly what happened, or how he ended up waking next to an angel, but what first came to his mind was, <em> holy fucking shit.  </em></p><p>It was definitely like him to make wrong decisions in life, and getting drunk in a party even though he's way below drinking age was another one of his said decisions, but this, has got to be one of them that will surely leave him breathless, simply because Annabeth <em> fucking </em> Chase was in his bed, lying beside him at the very moment, looking like an angel God personally sent to test how hard he could sin. </p><p>He didn't know how they got there, first of all, since he was straight up drinking shots of vodka that he's probably going to regret later on when he stops being confused and starts getting the hang over. </p><p>So it really had been a one night stand, Percy was starting to realize. The sheets covered most of her top, so only her bare shoulders were visible, and Percy was completely naked and somehow groggy when he woke up. Annabeth's blonde hair covered her neck, and she looked even more angelic up close, despite the fact that she was hugging his chest and that her legs were touching his and she was <em> way </em> too close. Not that Percy was complaining, but god does it give him so much adrenaline knowing that he practically gave away his virginity to the girl that he's been crushing hard for years. And now, thinking of it, It was just so him to not remember the details of how exactly they got to his house tied up in the sheets like this. </p><p>Although Percy had moved to look around, Annabeth made no sign that she was waking up soon enough. Percy saw a used condom (good god they managed to think of that) and his shirt and boxers on the floor, along with her dress. </p><p>Everything was starting to get clear. Some dude on the football team had invited him and Jason for a party, and because he owed Jason a big favor decided to come with him just for the sake of being his best friend. Then there were drinks and he wasn't really actually going to drink it, but then Annabeth and practically the whole popular cliques came into the party and from then on it was a banger. He wasn't one to be popular, no, it was mostly Jason's job to be the golden boy, but it was just his luck that they have also continued taking interest in him even if he technically calls out trouble itself, so he excused himself and decided to drink. He doesn't know exactly how they got to his house, but he was sure he had been making out with Annabeth in a spare room and then his memory just decided to completely lost it.</p><p>The thing is that he actually enjoyed it. Percy was not the one to get involved in relationships whatsoever, and hell he was ashamed to admit that his most successful relationship had lasted two months before falling apart so it wasn't like he had been, ehem, to say the least screwing around. But it was fun, he gathered, because of the adrenaline rush. And mostly because his would be crush for three years now had decided to screw said boy. </p><p>And then it hit him, suddenly. What was she going to say? It's not like they've actually had a talk that lasted five minutes, right? Fuck, what was she going to say when she found out Percy was sleeping next to her? Annabeth was way out of his league, and he knew that. She had the nerve to reject every guy on the football team who had better chances with her than Percy will ever have. He was just some guy who managed to get invited because his best friend was popular. Sure, he wasn't that bad looking either, but he was a walking time bomb kind of guy, and most people steer clear him when he was walking. He was always getting into trouble mostly because he was always at the wrong place at the wrong time, and his best friend had to charm his way to actually get him out sometime. </p><p>He didn't know how long he was overthinking, when the goddess herself started to wake up. She untangles her legs from his and hugged his side even tighter than before. Percy noticed her legs soft against his skin, and if he ever thinks of it again he was sure to have a boner, which wouldn't exactly put up a good impression. </p><p>"Good morning," Annabeth had said, smiling against his bare chest.</p><p>She didn't exactly give a hint of leaving, but rather pulled up her sheets and decided to sit up just as Percy was sitting up, but not before giving him a quick kiss on his jaw. If Percy wasn't paying attention to her neck before, he was now. Because what should be a rather clean slate was now filled with, what? Three? Four hickeys? </p><p>Oh god. </p><p>When Annabeth smiled at him, even that was angelic. She looked so good, Percy was afraid he'd scare her away or she might get weirded out if he suddenly becomes a stuttering mess or tries to form actual coherent words. Why does she have to be so beautiful at 7:30 AM? </p><p>"Hi," Percy managed to say. "Slept well?" </p><p>When she looked at him, he swore there were literal sparks in her eyes. Or was it just Percy's imagination and he was just spouting poetry because he was clearly so infatuated with her?  He didn't know, and he didn't care. </p><p>Annabeth nodded. "Hmm. I did, except you woke me up." </p><p>Percy was quick to answer. "Well, how about I make you breakfast?" </p><p>He didn't really know what to say in the morning after a one night stand, since it was his first time. He just thought girls left before they got caught, but Annabeth wasn't showing any sign of leaving. </p><p>There was a look Percy recognized, the one Annabeth has always given him, like a secret either only he knows or she actually gave it to everyone. He wasn't with Annabeth most of the time, anyway, so he doesn't know for sure. She started to make her way towards him, kissing him effectively shutting him out, and god even her lips tasted like strawberries (must be from her lipsticks) and she was smiling against him, and before long they were making out again. </p><p>She was practically on top of him, and he knew he was getting absolutely turned on, despite their session just about starting for a minute or so, and he knew she knew what was absolutely up with him. Percy can't help but to let out a groan when Annabeth decided to go for his neck, and if he was already sinning whenever he saw her in the hallways of their school, he was sinning really hard in bed.  </p><p>"I don't know, Percy. I mean, how about you give me another round for the lack of performance last night?" She whispered against his ear, and Percy shuddered by her touch. </p><p>Percy gulped. "You look tired." </p><p>"Am I? I'm not the one who slept so early." </p><p>Annabeth was kissing him again as if she had all the time in the world, which she probably has since it's technically Saturday. She didn't even ask if his parents were around (she didn't know much about him and vice versa, so he figured she doesn't know that he lives alone because he was an illegitimate child and his mom has been dead for years). </p><p>"Make that two rounds and i'll get you an even nicer breakfast?" Percy knew he was blushing, but he didn't care. He wasn't a creep and he knew fantasizing about Annabeth was just wrong, but he thinks she doesn't mind, does she? </p><p>Annabeth was quick to kiss him again, and when she smiled and muttered "we have all morning", he knew it was one of the best worst decisions he ever made.</p><p> </p><p>And boy was it true, it was only a one night stand. Of course, it will only be one night. Like he said, she was way out of his league, and while Percy was a nobody from a family of nobody (because he technically doesn't have a family except his dad that shows up once a month), Annabeth was the star student of the school. Percy can't help but think about how she had the time to be a cheerleader, a member of the student council and the popular group (which wasn't exactly a thing until she and a girl named Piper started being with them), and still managed to land on the first, acing all her exams.</p><p>Percy was, well, Percy. He was that kid who was always on the corner playing basketball when it's gym time, the kid who tries to help but ended up messing it up almost all the time, and the one who looks like a skater (which he was, but not exactly hardcore about it judging from his lame way of dressing). Alright, maybe he wasn't dressing lame, but his preference in clothing was always the basic tees and shorts or pants. And that was it. Unlike Annabeth, he wasn't good at retaining information, and the only time he aced a test was in chemistry when he made the lab explode and he got an A for it. Sure, everyone was intimidated just by his aura alone and those who aren't manage to ask him out, but he always had no time for it. </p><p>Percy had been working for years at the local coffee shop, and thank god none of the people he knew actually go there since it would put a risk at his demeanor. Only some people knew of it, including his buddy Grover who practically adopted him until he was old enough to support his own, and Jason who had lived just down his street. So for Percy, maybe only having one night with her is good enough, since he knew he wasn't exactly ready for anything...like commiting. Besides, Annabeth's parents were filthy rich, so it wasn't like Percy's suddenly going to be in her life. </p><p>She just needed the rush, and nothing more. He swore he wasn't going to think about it again.</p><p>But he did, three weeks after they went on. He was actually doing a good job at avoiding Annabeth, since he doesn't want to get his hopes up and he knew his crush for her was resurfacing. It was hard though, since some of his classes has her in it, and now whenever she looks at him and winks, he would simply just look away wondering what in god damn hell was she thinking. </p><p>Annabeth was kind and decent. She was exemplary, a queen bee, and anything good the world would like to offer. And she was kind to everyone, and probably a tease too, for not just him. </p><p>"You'd think by now, someone's marrying her, but noooo…" Jason was munching his sandwich, looking at everyone in the cafeteria. </p><p>"Who?" Percy had said, looking rather bored. </p><p>"Annabeth," He had said, looking around to see if anyone's listening. "She now rejected basically the whole soccer team, except me, and some of them were moping about it. It's a disaster, man. Samuel couldn't focus before, and now it's Dave." </p><p>Percy couldn't help but to think of his previous, well, encounter with Annabeth. The thought made him blush. "Maybe she likes girls?"</p><p>"Doubt it," Jason continued eating. "She was asked in prom, remember? This girl I forgot the name of, and she said she wasn't interested too." </p><p>Percy continued drinking his sprite, since the coke was out of stock. He hasn't yet told Jason about it, since Jason tends to get loud after hearing some news worthy thing, and they were at school all the time. Somehow Percy knew he wouldn't even tell it to him because he liked what they had to be kept in secret. And though he knew Jason had long been having things with Piper (the first time he said that, he couldn't help but to smile stupidly and Percy gave him the pat in the back). </p><p>Jason continued. "So as I was saying, maybe she doesn't like anyone at all and couldn't be bothered. That, or she likes me. I doubt that too, since she's good friends with Piper--" </p><p>Percy nearly choked on his sprite. </p><p>"--and she wouldn't do that. Almost the whole team had been talking about it, and they had gathered the idea that she likes me because we have been hanging since ninth grade, after you and I became friends, and...great now I'm overthinking about it. I hate the soccer team."</p><p>Percy laughed at Jason's frustrated face. </p><p>"I mean, sure I had a crush on Annabeth too in seventh grade because she was so kind to me before, but damn I'm in love with Piper. And, god why do they have to pass me their frustration?" </p><p>Percy knew of Jason's crush on her before but it only lasted a year. Ever since ninth grade, when he and a girl named Piper transferred in the school, Jason was immediately in love with her and they hit it off instantly. He and Jason became friends too since they were both at the swim and soccer team respectively and they were using Percy's old car to get home at around 5 in the afternoon almost every day. </p><p>Since then, Annabeth started to hang out with Jason, and suddenly became good friends with Piper, and that was the start of their popular group, and then so on and forth almost the whole soccer team was in it, and whenever he got invited to whichever they'd go to he'd always turn them down, mostly because of work and also the fact that he knew he doesn't belong there. </p><p>Percy laughed at him. But deep down, what if that was true? Jason had valid arguments, and what if she actually liked Jason? Deep down he knew he didn't want that to happen, because he'd always have a crush on her. It wasn't like Jason was going to be with her anyway because he was always head over heels with Piper. But that thought made Percy sick anyway.</p><p>Just when they stopped talking about it, the devil herself started walking towards them. She looked so good it kinda hurts Percy to see her like this, and he imagined that time she was lying on top of him, or well, riding him. She just so happened to be wearing that dress. It was the same dress Percy pulled her out to, now to think of it. That same blue dress that haunts him like a nightmare. She was all smiles today, and when she walked the aisle the whole cafeteria was silent for a second, before proceeding to whatever they were talking about. Her lips were the same shade as before, and her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. </p><p> When she told Percy to scoot over so she could seat, he smelled the same perfume she wore before, and Percy couldn't help but to blush. </p><p>"Hi Jason," She smiled, then glanced at Percy. "Percy." </p><p>He tried to smile, but he figured he just looked like a lame ass dork when Annabeth raised her eyebrow at him. He mentally slapped himself. </p><p>"Hi," Jason smiled. </p><p>"Listen, I need your help." She glanced at him again, and then continued. "I'm going to need movers." </p><p>"For what?" Jason asked. </p><p>"Another school event, Atalanta Foundation Day 2020, which by the way is a very lame name that I did not think of." She rolled her eyes before continuing. "I really appreciate it if you'd help me organize it though." </p><p>"Sure, Annabeth." Jason shrugged. That put a smile on Annabeth's face. She started telling him about the details whatsoever, and Percy decided to quietly munch his food so he wouldn't interrupt them, but it seems as though he actually doesn't contribute at all to their conversation. Annabeth was about three inches away from him and the thought itself made him feel giddy. </p><p>"One more thing," Annabeth added, but not before putting her left hand on his thigh. Percy sat upright, being almost alert at everything, and how Annabeth's hand was resting on his thigh, moving in an up and down motion, but not quite. If she noticed, she didn't say. The booth they were sitting on was kind of enclosed so that only a side is visible, like a diner type booth, so he knew no one except him was seeing it. He gulped.</p><p> "Bring Percy too. If you don't mind." she glanced at him, but she wasn't looking in his eyes. Percy could feel her direct expression, making it feel like a command rather than a request. </p><p>"I'm sure he won't," Jason looked at him, and Percy just shrugged. </p><p>"I'm also going to need a ride, if that's okay?" She asked Jason. </p><p>It was that moment he knew what Jason was going to say, and Percy cursed under his breath. The thing is no one can defy Annabeth, not even Jason. Percy knew he was going to look for someone who just so happens to have a car for Annabeth (since she's the head of the student body, Jason had wanted her good side), and it just so happens that Percy has a car.</p><p>"I don't have a car, but Percy does." Jason was overdoing the best friend meter. Since when did he say okay about lending his car or anything? He doesn't even let Jason drive his car, and he knew that. But he also knows that Jason doesn't care much about anything at all, and he was like his own brother for pretty much any situation. </p><p>Annabeth turned to look at him, her hands still on his thigh. He could have sworn there was a glint in her eyes for a second, and when she spoke it felt sweet and innocent until, </p><p>"Can I ride you?" She asked. </p><p>Percy coughed so loud the whole cafeteria heard it. He turned to Jason to see the same expression, Jason was almost amused, and Percy was blushing as hell.</p><p>"W-what?" </p><p>"In…" Annabeth whispered, so only she and Percy could hear it, then she proceeded to tell the remaining words out loud.."Your car? Can I?"</p><p> Annabeth made no sign that she's embarrassed about what she had just said, and was waiting for Percy to answer. Percy was sure he was still blushing and his ears felt warm, but he shrugged and half whispered an okay. </p><p>Annabeth smiled, then turned to Jason. "Sounds great. This will be by next week, by the way. Thanks for your help. Oh, and Jason, Piper wanted to see you in the shop later. She's taking remedial now." </p><p>And she walked out just like that. Jason was still laughing at him for blushing so hard, and after several attempts to get the blush out of it, he gave up. </p><p>"You'd think the valedictorian will be good with words," Jason had told him. "Don't worry Percy, I don't think she meant it like that." </p><p>He continued to laugh still. Percy chuckled, thinking, boy was Jason so wrong. </p><p>The week of the school event finally came, and Percy's job surprisingly wasn't all that difficult. The whole soccer team was with him, gathering chairs and a lot of different equipment. Their foundation day has always been an attraction because of the booths parading down the halls, and the games and other competition being held by different clubs. Percy didn't bother having a club and as far as he know, their swim meet wouldn't happen until about four months from time, so he was somehow lying back. </p><p>Jason was on stage with Annabeth, talking about designs and shit Percy couldn't be bothered to know about, and all he knew was that they were using his car tomorrow to bring the borrowed equipment because the school was only renting them. They managed to get almost everything done by the day, and at around five the only thing they were setting up was the microphone and some booths that lacked decoration or so. Annabeth has also started planning out the flow of the event, making sure to include the intermissions and all the other stuff like free sodas or free lemonade stands. Jason was going to co host with them at noon, so needless to say he had waited for them for another hour or so. It was a good thing his shift starts at 7 and his co-worker owes him a shift, so he actually didn't mind. For one, they were driving Piper and Annabeth home. Two, Jason was buying him a huge tub of ice cream because he thought it would delay him. He didn't know that Percy didn't mind and he'd do it for free. </p><p>Piper was the first one to arrive at the parking lot. </p><p>"Hey," She spoke.</p><p>Now, he wasn't close with Piper as he was with Annabeth, but she was okay with him at least. Ever since ninth grade, she was always with Jason and she's best friends with Annabeth. People actually thought they would clash at first, seeing as both of them were practically campus queens, so it mesmerized people when they all started getting along well. </p><p>"Hi," Percy was sitting by the hood of his car, looking bored while scrolling at his phone. </p><p>"Having fun?" She asked Percy, which made him look at her.</p><p>"Excuse me, what?" Percy asked. </p><p>Piper shrugged. "Annabeth is."</p><p>"W-what do you mean?" He didn't mean to stutter actually, but Piper caught him off guard. </p><p>But before she could react, Jason and Annabeth was already walking towards them, talking about a booth Percy doesn't know about. When Annabeth saw Piper, she waved and talked about something, completely ignoring Percy's existence or even muttering a quick hey. Jason gave him the tub of ice cream which he made some dude from the soccer team get. Percy was ecstatic. </p><p>Driving them home was something too. It made Percy feel like somehow he actually did belong to their small group, one that wasn't popular, but just some ordinary people with actual ordinary lives. Piper was the first to get off and Percy had said bye as a courtesy although he doesn't know about her that much. They simply managed to get transferred at the same school in the ninth grade anyway. Annabeth was the second, and yes, her house was designed beautifully although it wasn't exactly a mansion, unlike rumor claims it to be. When they stopped at her driveway, she didn't show a sign of leaving...yet.</p><p>"You two want to get dinner? I was asking Piper about it, but she has some business to attend to." She asked them, and Percy looked at Jason in the front seat, and he knew what to answer.</p><p>"We're good, Annabeth." Jason said, putting on his golden boy smile. "Actually, Percy has work at seven, so we couldn't." </p><p>"Really? Where do you work Percy?" Her tone changed, Percy noticed. She looked genuinely concerned for a minute, until she probably realized she doesn't care. </p><p>"At a coffee shop down our street," Percy smiled at her, finding the guts to actually look at her for once because he wasn't a simp and although his hands were probably sweaty and Annabeth was practically right next to him. Her eyes were soft, and when he actually did smile at her, he could have sworn that her shoulders tensed, but maybe it was the flick of the light. It was almost evening anyway. </p><p>"I don't peg you...as someone who works at a coffee shop." Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>The coffee shop was a good pay though, because his father was barely giving him money for rent and he has to work for a living to actually supply his basic needs.</p><p>Percy smirked. "That's why I make really nice breakfasts." </p><p>And he was almost sure Annabeth was blushing at that point, because she cleared her throat and muttered a goodbye, to Jason particularly (it seemed as if she wasn't acknowledging his existence again) and thanked them before climbing out of his car. They waited until she was inside when they started driving again. </p><p>"I've talked about it with Piper," Jason confessed. "About who Annabeth likes. I mean, she didn't give me any clue, but Piper said she liked someone for three years now, and that well, I've been friends with her for three years now. Piper couldn't look at me though, so I think they're hiding something." </p><p>"You're really thinking about this," Percy commented, swerving a left down his neighborhood. </p><p>"Yeah, well. I don't think Annabeth likes me at all. She doesn't even try to make a move, and I'm pretty observant, I think. But dude, I was with you almost the whole day today, and she was with me for most of it too. And we've talked a lot today, but she didn't give any sign that she likes me…" </p><p>"Jason, does it bother you so much?" Percy asked. Now he was starting to think Jason was the one who likes her, seeing as the dude was overthinking as much as him. </p><p>"No, actually I think I was just pretty overwhelmed today." Jason shrugged. "I don't like her at all like that. I just...wanted to clear assumptions about me and Annabeth because the soccer team was observing me. It's pretty bad enough because they were still salty about me being with Piper. I just think they're a bunch of dicks with faces." </p><p>Percy knew about the soccer team. A bunch of jerks who think they own the school just because they kept winning at soccer plays against other schools. And sure only four of them out of nine was actually a douche, but it really drags down the whole team anyway. Sometimes, including Jason. They were the kind of popular that shouldn't even be popular, but now they were and no one can do anything about it. Percy also knew about Jason's passion for soccer, and them teaming up against him was really upsetting him.</p><p>But deep down, Percy had asked the same. Annabeth actually spent the day with Jason today and well, he was in it most of the time (okay, maybe all the time) but all Annabeth did was to ask for his help with almost everything. If Annabeth actually liked Jason, then why did she even try to hook up with Percy? It was just so wrong when Percy thought about it. </p><p> </p><p>The next day was foundation day, and true to her words, it had been a huge success. There were hundreds of teens lining up in different booths and watching several plays, and Annabeth did a good job promoting different clubs because all of them were pretty acknowledged. The program went smoothly, and Percy tried not to think of what was going to happen later. She had asked him to take her after so she could return the borrowed equipment, and it was just luck that Piper was taking Jason on a date, so they'd practically be alone. </p><p>If she doesn't want to talk about anything though, Percy wouldn't mind. It's not like they'll randomly burst out what they did a month ago, because there is nothing going on between them. They were just going to return the equipment, and after that he'll take her home, then he'll say bye, then go on his way. That was it. </p><p>It was almost five when they finished carrying chairs and putting the carts in the school basement, and Percy was just about to stop carrying a table when Annabeth walked towards him with two big speakers, which he'd either have to fit in the trunk or place in the backseat. </p><p>They were the only ones left, he noticed. He also noticed how the stage wasn't actually cleaned up and how the banners were half plastered on the walls. The gym looks like a disaster, and it might probably take another hour if they were in fact the only ones left. He gestured for Annabeth to wait while he was lifting a table.</p><p>"We'll work on that on Monday," She told him, before placing her hand on his arm, and squeezing it. Percy hated being touched by anyone, but he figured he wouldn't mind it if Annabeth tried to. Her hands were soft against his skin, and when she looked up at him, she gave the same look when they were in bed, and Percy blushed. </p><p>"Uhm," He started, like the lame ass person that he is. He couldn't even complete one damn word without stuttering. Where was the same guts when he was challenging her in bed?</p><p>The thing is that sometimes he disliked her especially when she ignored his existence. He couldn't hate Annabeth even if he tried to, but sometimes it makes him sad that he was now talking to her when no one was looking, and whenever there's an interruption she'll pretend as if she didn't see him at all. Percy couldn't help but to think why she was talking to him right now.</p><p>Once he gathered the speakers, they hit it off on the store. It turns out that Annabeth knew someone at this office store willing to make her rent it for free, but arranged to give it off the same day. When they were done (Percy just basically not doing anything than giving the speakers and letting Annabeth chat with the man), Annabeth decided something fun to do while they had the time. And the fact that they were in a secluded spot in a parking lot and it was nearing night and no one was there except that store across the road…</p><p>Annabeth had the same teasing look as before, saying, "Percy, please tell me you have a spare condom." </p><p>They were in his car, and it was a few seconds before Percy could start the engine. Annabeth looked at him but she was sharing a smile, almost cute but definitely one with hidden intentions.</p><p>"You really did that on purpose," Percy had said, pertaining to their conversation last week.</p><p>Annabeth was shrugging. Percy noticed her dress, which was a cute white top and a mini skirt which somehow passed the school's standard measures, and she was still wearing her heels. "I do everything on purpose, Jackson." </p><p>"I think I have one, or two," Percy smirked, now trying to key the engine, because he was sure they'd end up in his place anyway. Before he could do it the second time, Annabeth stopped him. </p><p>Before he knew it, she was sitting on his lap, and his car seat was suddenly pulled all the way down. Her hands were tangled in his hair, and Percy can't help but to look at the lust in her eyes. Percy had been wanting to do this again with her, but he just doesn't have the courage to, and now somehow she still ends up lying on top of him anyway. </p><p>"I did tell you I was going to ride you...in your car, remember?" She whispered seductively. Percy was sure she could hear the beating of his heart, and when he kissed her, his hands decided to roam her body like she was a masterpiece. He bit back a moan when Annabeth began to suck on his neck, definitely marking him as hers. Percy started doing the same thing, and they were making out for minutes before Annabeth unbuckled his pants and he helped her shove them off his legs and he managed to slip her underwear. She had been a tease for a good minute, moving her hands in an up and down motion before ripping a condom and helping him put it in. Annabeth was blushing too, but she wouldn't admit that to him. She started out slow, getting faster for a few seconds, and they continued the rhythm as Percy kissed her to stop themselves from making anymore noise. </p><p>They found themselves finishing within minutes, putting on clothes but continued making out until Annabeth kissed his jaw and put her head against the crook of his neck, definitely short out of breath. </p><p>The gesture was sweet for something like this, and Percy can't help but feel another blush on the way. What the fuck just happened? </p><p>
  <em> What the fuck? What the actual fuck? </em>
</p><p>She made no sign of letting go, however, when she practically fell asleep on his chest, and Percy was left looking at the parking lot ahead of him, showing no sign of anyone besides them. He was still blushing madly, and he can feel his heartbeat spike up against her head. He was sure he was going to contemplate about this for days, but he had let her stay like this, putting a hand on her back as she smiled in her sleep. </p><p>Maybe she just didn't sleep yesterday? Maybe Percy tires her out and she felt obliged to fulfill her promise? Maybe this is what she did with her previous...acquaintances and that's why they were so head over heels with her? Percy wanted to vomit just imagining her being sexualized by the jocks, but then again what was he doing? He had her permission...right? Does she want this just as much as he wanted to?</p><p>Percy didn't want to answer the questions. For now, it was just Annabeth and him. He doesn't want to get his hopes up just yet, because maybe Annabeth only sees him as a fling. Maybe he wasn't that important after all, and what if she was using him for a good time? He doesn't care. He was glad she was his first. </p><p>They laid there for hours, until it hit him that it was ten (and so what if he didn't go to work? The owner, Grover, was his friend anyway, and they owed him a lot of shifts) and they haven't eaten yet, and Annabeth adjusted herself so her thighs were across him and her head was in his shoulders. She looked tired from the school event, and he figured she was tired for most of the week.</p><p>"Annabeth?" Percy had asked, and Annabeth smiled before opening her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah?" She asked, but there was no hint of seduction in her voice and she was definitely not having her strict voice when she was with her friends. This is something Percy thinks she only shared with him. This is her playful voice, the one she was using during their first. Percy wondered how others fell in love with her without seeing this side of her, but then again maybe she had been with others that knew this playful side. Percy wasn't going to get his hopes up. </p><p>He was just a fling. That was it. Maybe Annabeth did this a lot of times with other boys and he was just another guy, and that kinda hurts him.</p><p>"I'm hungry," Percy bit his lip. It was so him to be unromantic at this time. </p><p>When Annabeth laughed though, it was worth it. They managed to get take outs and ate at the car, and he took Annabeth home for the second time, starting his engine once he knew she was safely inside. Before that, he found himself staring at the numbers written in his arm and smiling like an idiot on the way home.</p><p>The thing is that, It was always Annabeth who engaged in it. They had been meeting up every week at a coffee shop Percy was working in, and at exactly 11 PM on a friday night to spend the saturdays with him. He doesn't know exactly how strict her parents are, but she seemed okay with it anyway. They were still not talking around much in school, and sometimes it was okay with Percy, because he lets her talk whenever they were in bed anyway. He couldn't put a label on it too, but they were starting to acknowledge each other as friends, so maybe it was a friends for benefits sort and not just another fling. She made no sign of her trying to make him join her group of friends though, so he was somehow really below there somewhere. </p><p>There are times though, that being with her just felt...nice. Some days she'd just walk to his apartment and make out, but they didn't do anything except that. Whenever she was upset, Percy would take her to have ice cream, and they ended up not actually doing anything sexual, just chilling sometime at 1 in the morning or so. It had been somehow a habit, and Annabeth just finds herself going to Percy's on Sundays or so just to sleep beside him.</p><p>Jason was beginning to notice too, as well as his other friends. One time Jason saw Annabeth in the coffee shop at around 11 PM, and he was surprised when Percy sat beside her after he gave her order, and they were laughing at whatever stupid thing he had said to her. They saw Jason, pretty shocked, and it took them ten more minutes to convince him that she happened to pass by and saw Percy. Annabeth was good at convincing though, and they didn't exactly get any action when Jason decided to walk her home instead. She glanced at Percy, like she was trying to call for help, but they ended up not going to his place nonetheless. </p><p>His classmates have also told him about seeing them sneaking up in his car and driving to an ice cream store (okay, maybe Percy wanted ice cream at that ungodly hour), but Percy denied most of it anyway. What he and Annabeth have was exclusive, and he thinks she doesn't want anyone to know about them being friends with benefits, and Percy respected that even though he had wanted more. The only one who knew was Piper though, and she told Percy that Annabeth asked her not to tell Jason about it...and that kinda hurts him. He wasn't going to lie. </p><p>The way Percy sees it, Annabeth just wanted to have a fling relationship that might just last for a couple of weeks. She doesn't speak about anything else like wanting them to be official. She also still doesn't talk about him, or actually try to mention him with her friends, so he was sure she didn't want anything more from him. They never even tried talking in school, which gave said classmates odd faces. </p><p>Sure, it was the best thing he ever had, and there was so much adrenaline in his body every time they touched, and whenever she looked at him, he felt as if they shared a common secret. When she was beside him, early in the morning, they felt like a real couple- actually talking about their family, or their friends, and Annabeth looked as if she was genuinely interested about anything about him, but then Monday comes and they continue pretending the other half doesn't exist. They never did talk about said thing that should be addressed between them, and in those very moments Percy felt like he didn't have to, because it was so clear what he wanted from her if she'd only open her eyes to see. </p><p>It had been until four months of it when Percy decided to finally end up the fling, just when his swim meet was happening. They didn't talk about what they were, exactly, but only acknowledged that they didn't have it anymore. Annabeth was waiting for him, but he had told her that she didn't have to.</p><p>"Why not?" She had asked him, still smiling.</p><p>"I want to end this," Percy felt his heart shrunk. "I don't think...this is going to work between us, Annabeth. You know that, right?" </p><p>And he knew that in his heart. Annabeth didn't want the same thing with him, and even so, he was so caught up in work and paying rent and swim meets and he doesn't have the time or money to even buy a box of condoms. He was working so hard, having to take double shifts on Saturday, and practicing his swimming during Sundays at a public pool. He also knew it was bound to end anyway, and Percy knew there are other guys far suitable for her. He wasn't rich, and it took everything to actually keep his car intact. </p><p>Not acknowledging him was not the only reason for it. Damn, he doesn't even know if he was going to college and it's only one year and he knew he couldn't save enough money for it. </p><p>Annabeth looked like she wanted to say something, before shoving him and walking quickly out of the door. He wanted a much better (not violent) reaction, but that was okay too. At least it would be easy, right? To focus on his swimming so he could at least have a scholarship. He didn't see her as a distraction, but that was all he is to her. A distraction. </p><p>They ended up not talking for weeks, even after he had placed first in the swim meet. Percy doesn't have the strength to even look at her, and he knows that it probably affects him more than it did her (since he was the one attached in the first place), and having to look at her felt really painful. He had promised before that she was only going to be a crush, and Percy wouldn't date anyone unless he has the financial stability to, but damn it was still painful to look at her from afar. </p><p>They had classes with each other too, but they never talked in any of it either. Whenever they locked eyes, she would just glare at him and continue doing god knows what. She hadn't shown any sign of dating anyone soon though, and although it was hard to admit, he wished she stayed single until he completely moves on from her, as selfish as it was. </p><p>The burden was too heavy for him that he started talking about it with Jason when he went to order a coffee. </p><p>"So it was true?" Jason was wide eyed. "Dude! That's Annabeth freaking Chase, man! You've been crushing on her for years!"</p><p>"You could at least tone down your voice, man," Percy rolled his eyes. "It was just a fling, anyway," </p><p>"Still," Jason shrugged. "Annabeth doesn't even do flings, man. I'm pretty sure she never actually had a boyfriend too. She rejects anyone who even tried getting a feet near her. " </p><p>"Maybe she did have some other flings. You didn't know about us until now," Percy sipped his coffee, which was too bitter for his liking. He forgot to put some milk again. </p><p>"Doubt it," Jason rolled his eyes, clapping Percy's back. "That...that explains why!" </p><p>"That explains what now?" It was Percy's turn to roll his eyes.</p><p>"How she tried to get close to me three years ago when I recently befriended you, and how Piper couldn't say anything to me!" </p><p>Percy nearly choked on his drink. "Hold on, Jason. We're talking about a fling here. It's not like Annabeth likes me or anything. Are you even sure of what you're saying?" </p><p>But Jason was on a roll thinking and thinking again, until he had gathered up enough information to tell him. "Seriously, Percy...I know i'm not the best with girls, but I have way more empathic ability when it comes to them. Here's what i gathered," </p><p>Jason went on a list of why she likes Percy, and Percy couldn't help but to be amazed at how much capacity can Jason remember something.</p><p>"First, she'd always ask about you when we were supposed to go party together, and I kinda thought it was just some sort of habit because we were always together most of the time. That's why I didn't bother telling you. "Jason continued rambling, </p><p>"Second, Piper wouldn't look me in the eyes when I asked about Annabeth because when I know, you'll know. Third, my dude, Annabeth was with me for that whole day because you were with me for the whole day. And Annabeth never flirts with me, or anyone in the soccer team anyway, so I'm pretty sure she just gave away her...you know, to you? Not that it does matter, but Piper also told me she likes someone for three years now."</p><p>"Jason, that must be a coincidence. She actually ignores me the whole time I was with her in school, do you have any explanation for that? If she wanted it to be official, she would have." </p><p>Jason thought for a second. </p><p>Why was he frustrated about this? And why does he have to think of Annabeth's damn smile every time. Was he in love?</p><p>Does he really love her? </p><p>The quick answer was that he does. And God does it physically hurts not to see her. She was still so perfect whenever she walks down the hall, as if nothing happened in her life, and that's what motivates Percy to move on, knowing that she actually doesn't care about him. He was just a fling.</p><p>"Percy, don't you think Annabeth was doing it because she thought that was what you wanted?" </p><p>And suddenly, Percy was back in his room, cuddling her as she speaks about anything but what they currently have. Percy had told her how he thinks he doesn't belong to any clique, and Annabeth was laughing at him, saying it was true. He remembered vaguely how he had said that being in that group made him feel as if he doesn't have his privacy, and Percy likes to keep things in private sometimes. Annabeth had nodded, before turning to kiss him again. </p><p>Before Percy could say anything, Jason was already speaking what's in his mind. </p><p>"I mean, you're the type of guy to make things private, and maybe she'd thought…"</p><p>"Fuck, Jason. How do you know so much about this?"</p><p>"I learn a thing or two with Piper, who is probably also giving advice to Annabeth." Jason shrugged. "But seriously, Percy you're an idiot."</p><p>Annabeth had been straight up avoiding him, he had noticed. Whenever he was at the bleachers watching the cheerleader team do their thing (not that he was a creep or anything, but Jason and some nice classmates somehow just started having some sort of picnic on it), he'd notice Annabeth was never in it. Or when she is, she'd make an excuse and wouldn't be seen until almost the whole break ended. He was meaning to talk to her, but what was he going to say? I'm sorry? Do you like me? Are we ever a thing? </p><p>It sounds so hard to actually say the damn thing, and even though he had Jason's support, Piper didn't want to be five feet near him.</p><p>"What do you want, Jackson?" She basically slammed her locker shut.</p><p>"I need to speak with Annabeth," He had begged her.</p><p>"She doesn't want to invest anymore time in you," Piper looked up. "Percy, Annabeth has always been one to make good decisions in life, and she thought that was you. Now, you just hurt her. Go away already." </p><p>"Wait...s-she liked me?" Percy froze in his spot. Piper managed to roll her eyes before heaving a sigh, looking everywhere as if not wanting to have this conversation and wishing she could be anywhere else but here. </p><p>"Duh? She wouldn't do any of what she did if she didn't like you? Percy, she was okay with losing it to you, and you just straight up ditched her when she's the one making efforts with being with you all the time. Now, if you'll excuse me…"</p><p>And just like that it hit him. Fuck, what was he doing? Why didn't he notice about it before? She was always the one making efforts about it, and if he were in her shoes, going out at 11 to see Percy, and somehow seeing that he doesn't reciprocate the same feeling? He cursed himself for being so stupid. Annabeth had shared a part of her to him, and Percy felt like he threw all of it away. She was always so close to him whenever he wakes up, and she had always shared that damn smile. If Percy found it to only be a fling, she didn't. Percy didn't think of her, and that was why he realized that he had only been thinking about himself all along. </p><p>Percy knew what he was supposed to do, because he now knows that his love was actually reciprocated. It was confirmed by Piper herself, so he doesn't doubt that it was true. </p><p>Their next class was gym, and he was with Annabeth for the whole hour again. It didn't help that the girls and boys were at the opposite side of the gym class and now he was stuck with the dudes from soccer team named Dylan and Kevan. He didn't mind actually because now he thinks he has all the time and was just waiting for Annabeth. Maybe later, he'd wait for him in the parking lot, or anywhere would be okay actually, as long as he got to confess to her about what he felt. </p><p>Little did he knew that it would take him pretty while to do so. </p><p>They were lining up once the girls started playing volleyball by fives, and Percy blushed when he saw the shirt and shorts she was wearing. It was just some gym shorts anyway, but it definitely made Annabeth's body curve in a perfect way.  </p><p>"Damn,"Someone said from behind him, probably the same boys from soccer team. He was a bit annoyed at first, since he heard some snickering and some cat calling they decided to do with the girls. They even got to the point where they'd been sharing their fantasy dreams, and when Annabeth's name was mentioned, that was enough to keep him from turning his head. </p><p>"What the fuck?" Percy asked the same four boys. "What the fuck did you just say?!" </p><p>There were a few confused looks, and someone saying something about him. "What? I was just sharing my dreams?"</p><p>Percy glared at him. "You mentioned Anna--"</p><p>The guy smirked. "Yeah, I did. What do you want to know? I took her to bed and we---" </p><p>Percy punched him straight on the nose, leaving the boy staggering backward, pulling one of them with him. There were a few who called him out, but Percy was in no way backing down now. He landed a good punch. The others tried to take on him too, and he found himself punching two more guys and them trying to restrain him, but Percy's arm were strong, and it didn't take too long for them to get punched headfirst. </p><p>The other guy tried to counter him though, and they were having a one on one fight. He was strong, but Percy still tried his best to knock the air out of his lungs. He wasn't going to let anyone defile her like that, and god was he seeing red the whole time.</p><p>He knew they were making a commotion, but Percy's only focus was to knock the guys out, and so far he was doing good at it. The students were circling around them, and some were even trying to stop, but Percy was in no way going to, and he knew it wouldn't take long before Annabeth, who was a student council head and president of class, untangle him from the rest of them and take them to detention. </p><p>There was already blood oozing from his nose, and he figured he could punch them until he couldn't, and in no way someone was stopping him. Two of the guys grabbed him from behind and tackled him, but he managed to dodge last minute and punched them in the nose, knocking both of them out. One of them was still persistent, and Percy was about to hit him to when someone grabbed his leg from behind and tried to twist it hard, and Percy heard a pop that could only mean that his leg was probably broken. </p><p>Before he could say anything, the same guy slammed a chair on him, making him hit his head hard on the floor. He heard someone shouting, and it was probably Annabeth, but he wasn't sure. His ears had been ringing from the punch, he couldn't hear anything. The last thing he did was to hold a guy's leg and pull it, effectively and surely breaking something in him, but Percy was beyond satisfied when he was the only one standing up. </p><p>Sure his leg was broken, and he might have a deep concussion, and a spinal damage, and a broken nose, but that ought to give them a lesson. Before long, the world around him turned around so quickly he was sure he was passing out.</p><p>Percy didn't exactly know what happened, or how he ended up at the hospital bed, but Jason was glaring daggers at him. He tried to move up but realized he couldn't, and there was something attached to his head and his arms. He also realized that his leg was in a cast, and that everything seems so hazy it felt almost like a dream. </p><p>He was sure he did something stupid, though. Because of course, it was just him to do so. </p><p>"What?" Percy had asked.</p><p>"Fucking hell," Jason stood up. "Percy, picking a fight with half the soccer team is not a good idea."</p><p>Percy groaned, acknowledging the bandage wrapped around his forehead. </p><p>"How long was I out?" </p><p>"Two days." He had said in exasperation. "Your father paid your bills, by the way. So no worries about it. He didn't say much though."</p><p>As expected of him, Percy thought. Whenever he gets in trouble, his father would always come around paying his hospital bills for him, and Percy knew there wasn't a year where he was not hospitalized at least, so this wasn't exactly new. "Did they say something about?" </p><p>"There's no damage except your legs, so you're okay. Percy, i'm seriously going to need four other members. They were hospitalized, man."</p><p>Percy chuckled. "Good luck finding one. I'm probably going to be expelled anyway." </p><p>"Actually, you aren't." He told him.</p><p>Wait, he wasn't? With that much commotion and damage, he knew he was immediately expelled from the school. The teachers wouldn't just look to it and say anything about suspension, especially when all of them were in a hospital bed right now.</p><p>"Annabeth's a good manipulator. But by doing so, the rest of my team wouldn't get expelled either. And i'll be needing all of them in three weeks time." </p><p>"A-Annabeth?" </p><p>"Yeah. Believe it or not. You'll still be suspended for a week though." Jason chuckled, like it wasn't new to him, which of course it wasn't. He knew Percy would fight a damn potato if he ever tried provoking his friends. "Do you want to see her?"</p><p>"Does she? I don't think she does." Percy doesn't want to admit it, and now he was embarrassed at himself again. He let his anger get the best of him, and now he was subject for expulsion until his savior just so happened to save him, the same one who he practically ditched. </p><p>But before he knew it, Jason was out the door and it was night time again. He knew he would have stayed another day or so, but he wished he could have stayed home instead. Jason promised to be with him until midnight, before his parents start messaging him. Percy was okay with it though, since he had been in numerous hospitals and had been admitted for pretty much any type of accident. </p><p>He didn't know he'd still have a visitor at an ungodly hour though, almost a quarter after one, and he was trying to sleep until all the lights flick open. </p><p>Standing next to the doorway was Annabeth Chase herself, looking as if she would murder him yet at the same time looking like she wanted to cry. </p><p>"What the fuck did you do?" She had asked him, and suddenly Percy could feel the anger she was giving him. "You fucking idiot." </p><p>"I love you." Was, of course, Percy's first response, since holy shit, Annabeth was standing beside him, and he doesn't want anything to end this feeling she was giving him. He knew he was telling the truth, and had been meaning to but somehow it wasn't always right. </p><p>"Don't lie to me, Percy," Annabeth softened. Now he realized he was talking to the real Annabeth- the one who smiles at his stupidity and laughs at his lame puns and somehow ends up waking up next to him. He could see her lips shake. "I know you don't feel the same way."  </p><p>Percy had tried to stand beside her, but he couldn't, so Annabeth was steadying him down while he was practically giving her a hug. "I got scared...and I thought you only see me as a fling, and…"</p><p>"Percy, if you'd only pay a little more attention, we wouldn't end up this way." </p><p>"But I love you. And I would really like it if you'd think of me as a boyfriend." He didn't know where exactly was he gaining the courage to say this. Maybe it was the rush when he was getting punched, maybe because Annabeth was breathing on his shoulders. </p><p>"I already thought of you as one, until you ditched me." Annabeth was hugging him again, "I was going to ask you." </p><p>"You should have asked sooner." Percy chuckled against her lips. They were making out in a hospital, but Percy couldn't care about proper protocols. He could taste her cherry lipsticks when they were tongue tied, battling for dominance. Annabeth let out a moan, and had said,</p><p>"Hmm. I don't know, Percy. This is pretty hot too," She made him sit up instead, carefully sitting on his lap trying to shift her weight so his cast wouldn't hurt. Percy had grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "I think I might have even brought a condom."</p><p>Percy blushed. "We're definitely going to save that for later, when I'm actually out of this hospital." </p><p>Annabeth laughed at him, but not before grabbing his neck and pulling herself to him. "You owe me a lot of nights. Think you can handle that, Jackson?"</p><p>"As long as you don't fall asleep too early, Chase." Percy was saying. "I'll make a really good breakfast, you'd want to stay forever." </p><p>She already did. </p><p> </p><p>And so what if they had been together for years before she finally confessed about it, and so what if it didn't turn out as sweet as she expected? Her words were like a soft lullaby against his skin, remembering the first night she had with him. He had already fallen asleep, and it was Annabeth's first time, but she didn't think she regret any of it. Percy was lying next to her, his hand on her waist, and he smelled like vodka, above all the good things. His hair was darker up close, and his lips felt like fireworks against hers, and even though somehow he had fallen asleep too early, Annabeth knew she would be staying in the morning. </p><p>"It was always you, Percy." She muttered against his chest before falling asleep and waking up next to him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys. This is my second fic, and It honestly didn't turn out better than I expected so I'm kinda disappointed. But anyway, I think I did okay. </p><p>Please do leave a kudos if you want more Percabeth content. Even better if you'd comment! It makes my heart swell. </p><p> </p><p>Title is from Best Part by Daniel Caesar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>